ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon GUTS Season 3 and Global GUTS (Special Edition)
Nickelodeon GUTS is an American television "action sports" competition series hosted by actor/comedian Mike O'Malley and officiated by British actress Moira "Mo" Quirk. The series originally ran from 1992 to 1995 on Nickelodeon. Each episode features three young athletes competing against each other in four "extreme" versions of athletic events culminating in a fifth and final round which set the three competitors on a race up an artificial "mountain" called the Aggro Crag, Mega Crag, or Super Aggro Crag. This would be The Remastered to use game shows in network history for final two seasons will be released on March 9, 2018 from Shout! Factory & Nickelodeon, and have all Season 3 & Global GUTS episodes altogether plus Special Edition. Episodes Disc 1 #Robin vs.Jennifer vs. Bobby #Chris vs.Kelly vs. Bill #B.J. vs.Tiffani vs. Meredith (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: Dominique Wilkins) #Ray vs. Danny vs. Erica #Chris vs. Rachael vs. Eirene #Ronnie vs. Brooke vs. Rose #Rawley vs. Jason vs. Gary #Katie vs. Dwayne vs. Kenneth #Jessie vs. Erin vs. Joshua #Kathy vs. Mike vs. Ryan #Angela vs. Keith vs. Pat #Kyle vs. Joel vs. Mike #Brian vs. Steven vs. Jenny #Alex vs. Sarah vs. Jennifer #Tony vs. Jessie vs. Holly #Blake vs. Leigh vs. Drew #Jason vs. Sara vs. Jeremiah #Norris vs. Erika vs. Ken Disc 2 #Susan vs. Bryan vs. Terrar (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: Evander Holyfield) #Laura vs. Derek vs. Tina # Rae vs. Colleen vs. Jeff (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: Picabo Street) # Erin vs. Jake vs. Jeremy # Michael vs. Leila vs. Trecia (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: Charlie Ward) # Bryan vs. Nick vs. Derek # Matt vs. Scott vs. Carly # Phil vs. Eric vs. Kate # Michael vs. Jason vs. Brandy # Brian vs. Matt vs. Rachael # David vs. Richard vs. Kirsten # John vs. Hayes vs. Erica # Jonny (UK) vs. Ryan (US) vs. Lindsay (US) # Bret (US) vs. Abi (UK) vs. Jessica (US) # Chad (US) vs. Joy (US) vs. Wayne (UK) # Lorraine (UK) vs. Chris (US) vs. Gabrielle (US) # Ronny (US) vs. David (UK) vs. Kristen (US) # Ashley (US) vs. Nicole (US) vs. Leanne (UK) # Melissa vs. Bobby vs. Tina (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: Adam Oates) # David vs. Rob vs. Craig (BIG HELP SPECIAL EDITION) Disc 3 # Roberto (Mexico) vs. Yelena (CIS) vs. Georg (Germany) # Adam (Israel) vs. Baruc (Spain) vs. Yelena (CIS) # Filipe (Portugal) vs. Alba (Mexico) vs. Matt (USA) # Hagit (Israel) vs. Rosa (Mexico) vs. Hugo (Spain) # Jens (Germany) vs. Beatriz (Spain) vs. Christopher (UK) # Israel (Mexico) vs. Christina (Germany) vs. Kelly (USA) # Ana (Portugal) vs. Adam (UK) vs. Mayalen (Mexico) # Fernando (Mexico) vs. Chicago (USA) vs. Lucía (Spain) # Arnold (CIS) vs. Marcia (USA) vs. Rita (Portugal) # Iris (Germany) vs. Angela (Portugal) vs. Jeremy (USA) # Marie (USA) vs. Oren (Israel) vs. Miguel (Spain) # Lisa (UK) vs. Angela (USA) vs. Evgueni (CIS) # Ben (UK) vs. José (Spain) vs. Alejandra (Mexico) # Jennifer (Germany) vs. Nicholas (UK) vs. Alexandre (CIS) # Katya & Stepan (CIS) vs. Santiago (Mexico) vs. Oren (Israel) # Holger (Germany) vs. Magda (Portugal) vs. Sandra (Spain) # Ana (Spain) vs. Martina (Germany) vs. Kostya (CIS) # Lina (Israel) vs. Enrico (Germany) vs. Dane (UK) Disc 4 # Irina (CIS) vs. Rachael (UK) vs. Ricardo (Portugal) # Nuno (Portugal) vs. Michal (Israel) vs. Melanie (UK) # Ambar (Mexico) vs. Roy (Israel) vs. Ana (Portugal) # Kelly (UK) vs. Kostya (CIS) vs. Rami (Israel) # Marco (Spain) vs. Jenifer (USA) vs. Lorraine (UK) # Bem (USA) vs. Christopher (UK) vs. Michal (Israel) # Artiom (CIS) vs. Amit (Israel) vs. Azita (Germany) # Shona (UK) vs. Ana (Mexico) vs. Michael (Germany) # Ana (Israel) vs. Hugo (Portugal) vs. Julia (Germany) # Angel (Spain) vs. Alexey (CIS) vs. Ana (Portugal) # Brooke (USA) vs. Vasily (CIS) vs. Julio (Mexico) # Julia (Spain) vs. Bruno (Portugal) vs. Mario (Mexico) # Pedro (Portugal) vs. Carmen (Spain) vs. Paul (USA) # Greg (USA) vs. Thomas (Germany) vs. Mor (Israel) # Allison (USA) vs. Cesar (Mexico) vs. Katie (USA) (SPECIAL OLYMPICS EDITION) (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) # Behind the Scenes of Global GUTS: The Road to the Extreme Arena Category:Non-Fanon Category:DVD Category:Shout! Factory Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Game Shows Category:1990s in the United States